


Cuba mía, Cuba linda, Cuba hermosa

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es un cubano de descendencia inglesa, conoce a un turista medio canadiense- medio texano, Jared Padalecki, quien se enamora de el, ambos salen, pero Jared se quiere marchar con el, aunque Jensen no va a dejar cuba por que su vida esta allí atada para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuba mía, Cuba linda, Cuba hermosa

Titulo: Cuba mía, Cuba linda, Cuba hermosa.

Autor: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Parejas: JaredPadalecki/JensenAckles, Mencion ChristianKane/JaredPadalecki

Categoria: J2  
  
No hay warnings.

Plot: Jensen es un cubano de descendencia inglesa, conoce a un turista medio canadiense- medio texano, Jared Padalecki, quien se enamora de el, ambos salen, pero Jared se quiere marchar con el, aunque Jensen no va a dejar cuba por que su vida esta allí atada para siempre.

LEER: Las letras en  _cursivas_  son frases dichas en español.

Las letras normales, son dichas en ingles.

Las frases en  _cursivas_  fuera de los diálogos son pensamientos.

La brisa marina y su característico olor, es lo que le despierta, haciéndole abrir sus somnolientos ojos, totalmente incapaz de reconocer el lugar donde se encuentra, al menos por un minuto, en el que su mirada vaga por los rincones de la cómoda habitación, sencillamente decorada, de un verde manzano en sus paredes, con franjas blancas que le dan aspecto de jardín, contrastando hermosamente con el azul del mar, que no esta a mas de un trescientos metros de allí.

La pereza no abandona su cuerpo, ni lo hará, hasta que toma un baño, llenándose de la fresca agua, que por mas humanizada que este, no pierde ese olor a mar, que sinceramente el prefiere que no lo pierda, nunca, o al menos no hasta que se canse de visitar ese sitio, lo cual seria nunca.

Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios, al observar la hermosa vista que se presenta ante sus ojos a través de la ventana de madera, cubierta de finas flores, que seguramente han pintando los niños del hotel.

\- Sin duda vale los setenta dólares. – la voz de su mezquino compañero le saca de sus reflexiones, que no hacen mas que girar en torno al hermoso paisaje.

\- Creo que es demasiado barato. – susurra Jared Padalecki, mirando a su compañero, quien sonrió, dándole la razón.

\- Pues veamos que tal el desayuno de hoy, quizás veas a tu camarero. – La sonrisa cómplice que le da Christian le hace rodar los ojos, casi atrás de su cabeza, de forma dramática e incrédula.

\- ¿De verdad sigues con eso? – pregunto con una risa suave, que sin quererlo se escapo de sus labios.

\- Oh vamos, sabes que ese hombre te gusto, yo no soy de muchos gustos gays pero se que el parecía también muy interesado en ti. – la voz de Chris le sigue hasta que están en la planta baja, que esta bastante llena de mas turistas, turistas como ellos.

-  _Vamos, cosa rica hay que comer juntos_. – la voz de Camila, la señora que les ha hospedado la noche anterior, les hace a ambos volverse, curiosos por saber de que habla.

\- ¿Tienes idea? – le pregunta a Chris, quien supuestamente es profesor de idiomas en Vancouver, el sigue diciéndolo, pero todos saben, hasta Steve, que Chris es solo un suplente mas.

\- Creo que dice que hay que almorzar sabroso… - susurra dudoso, haciendo rodar a Jared los ojos, por segunda vez esa mañana.

Pero sus ojos no terminan de rodar, por que se han quedado varados en algún punto entre la señora Camila, la puerta del hotel, y una pequeña moto, que parece fabricada en el siglo I.

Es como la jodida visión de un ángel, con pecas, de pie allí, con una camisa floreada enrollada en la cintura, con pantalones pescadores que le llegan solo dos o tres centímetros bajo las rodillas, con todos esos músculos al aire, de cabello color amarillo sucio, casi un castaño demasiado claro, el color de sus ojos no puede verlos bien, por que los lentes de montura negra reflejan el sol, y le impiden saber el color de esas hermosas perlas, que solo deben adornar mas ese cuerpo de adonis.

El hombre, del cual Jared se ha quedado prendido, se mueve ligeramente, dejando ver una pequeña imperfección en su piel que solo lo hace mas perfecto, es una cicatriz en su costado, que parte justo debajo de esos pezones color chocolate, que gotean sudor, para delirio del observador.

-  _Vamos, Camila, que ya me voy al piso, ¿no ve que voy a coger un diez? -_  y joder su voz es tan jodidamente magnifica que, mierda, no sabe como no se ha desmayado del tirón.

\- Joder, un ángel caído, ¿Qué no podía ser mas suertudo?– la pregunta que Kane parece hacerse asimismo, le deja un poco atolondrado, como si no supiera que debe reaccionar.

La verdad le gustaría hacerlo, lanzársele, como el imprudente que es siempre, pero algo le sostiene contra ese piso, como si no quisiera que se moviera, como si le dijera, que esperara o quizás que se rindiera.

-  _Disculpe… -_ la voz de Kane, le hace fijar la vista de nuevo, notando como Kane se ha acercado ya a ese hombre sudoroso, que solo se rasca la nuca, mirándole con una sonrisa amable.

\- Esta disculpado,  _amigo._

Un gemido blando, tan dócil, que casi no parece suyo, pero aun así es lo que escapa de su boca al escucharle hablando ingles, no solo por lo fantástico que suena, sino por que sabe que con eso, la maldita sabandija, alias Chris, no tendrá ningún problema.

-  _Bueno mijo, te dejo que me tengo que poner a trabaja’ –_ La señora mayor se despide, encontrándose con Jared que le sonríe, haciéndola sonrojar sobre su morena piel. – Si usted gusta, puede pasar a desayunar, ya todo el mundo esta en  _eso._  – le dice, y Jared no puede evitar asentir.

\- ¡Hey Jared! – le llama Chris, haciéndole retroceder los pasos que ha recorrido hacia el restaurant. - ¿Por qué no vienes a conocer a Jensen? – Parece realmente emocionado, de lo que ha logrado o de que vaya a presentarle a Jared su nueva conquista, lo que sea que sea, a Jared no le gustara nada, quizás.

\- Ya voy… - responde, bajando la mirad al suelo, al mar que se ve a lo lejos, e incluso fijándola en los materos que hay en la entrada, todo menos esos ojos de los cuales les gustaría verle el color.

_ \- ¡Hola! _ , soy Jensen, Jensen Ackles. – lo que puede ver es la mano del hombre, esa mano pecosa, y un poco sucia, pero sin duda su agarre es fuerte, y aunque su tacto es rudo, Jared no puede evitar sentir un espinazo de placer, mientras los vellos de su nuca se erizan.

_ Que sea gay, que sea gay, que sea gay, que sea gay, que sea gay, que sea gay, que sea gay. _

Repite en su mente como un mantra, atreviéndose a subir sus ojos a los del local, que tiene dientes blancos perfectos, jodidamente alineados como un ejercito, con labios llenos, demasiado llenos, que Jared quiere dejar rojos, y por supuesto, verlos enrollados alrededor de su larga polla.

Aunque sin duda, para el extranjero, lo mas increíble, tal y como lo imaginaba esperanzado, son sus ojos, no solo amables, llenos de dulzura que contrasta con su ruda belleza, sino su color, son el color…

\- ¿Y tu nombre es? – sus palabras parecen salidas de un diccionario, y su fuerte acento cubano opaca el leve acento ingles que Jared a reconocido.

\- ¿Eres ingles? – pregunta antes de que pueda parar a su jodida lengua salida.

El hombre le mira curioso, y su sonrisa se extiende por sus ojos, formando arrugas en ellos, a las cuales Jared le gustaría delinear, prácticamente, por toda la eternidad.

Eso es incluso estúpido para el, un soñador, que hace su vida viajando por el mundo, sin estacionarse en ningún lado, un alma libre que gasta la fortuna que un día le dejo su padre, en viajes por el mundo, danzando de ciudad en ciudad, de camerino en camerino, pero sobre todo, como le recuerda Chris cada vez que este le reprocha sus conquistas, de polla en polla.

Sin embargo, su mente no puede dejar de maquinar las fantasías, nada eróticas, que pasan como aves volando. Quiere a este hombre, lo quiere a toda costa, y por primera vez, tiene miedo de ese sentimiento.

\- …glaterra, es curioso, nadie acostumbra a notarlo. – Jensen Ackles, y sus finos labios moviéndose le sacan de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole notar sus ojos húmedos, llenos de lágrimas del corazón.

\- Jared…Padalecki, y… solo fue, tenia un amigo con ese acento. – habla, y su voz suena tan rota, tan jodidamente desolada, que la mano de Chris no duda en posarse sobre su hombro, zarandeándole suavemente.

\- Hey man, ¿Estas bien? – le pregunta de inmediato, mirándole preocupado, no solo el, sino Jensen, quien frunce el ceño mientras el ve.

\- Necesito descansar…

Con eso se escapa, huyendo de la mirada de ambos hombres, huyendo del sonido de la gente, de los turistas perdidos que fallidamente negocian en español, de las niñas que corren con flores colgando de sus cabellos, con niños tirándose pelotas por los pasillos, incluso huye del sonido del mar; cerrando con violencia las ventanas, con rabia, con miedo, miedo que le consume el alma.

La última vez que se enamoro, Kane recogió su corazón desde Egipto a Nueva York, colocándolo en una caja de seguridad, que acababa de ser abierta de manera violenta, violada por ese cubano con acento ingles.

\- Jay…exijo saber que pasa por esa  _loca_  cabeza tuya. – es mas como un gruñido, que una voz comprensiva. – Has dejado a Jenny preocupado.

\- ¿Jenny? – pregunta con voz ronca, levantando solo su vista a Chris, que se ha sentado a su lado, mirándole sin mirarle.

\- Si, cosas, ¿Qué  pasa contigo? – pregunta de nuevo, con un suspiro y una mirada asesina esta vez, que da en el rostro de Jared.

\- No pasa…

\- No me digas esas mierdas, sabes que no tolero las mentiras. – su voz es autoritaria, y si a eso se le suma el echo de que sus dos manos están al lado del rostro de Jay, es muy intimidante.

\- Chris…hazme el amor… - susurra, cerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa asomándose por la esquina de su labio.

\- Eres un marica. – le gruñe el otro, dándole un golpe en el pecho.

\- Oh vamos, ¿tenias que joderlo? – se ríe Jared, devolviéndole el golpe; con nada de fuerza por su puesto, aun esta herido del corazón, pero le alegra al menos saber que Chris no se ha quedado con esa belleza marina.

\- No tenemos sexo desde la primaria, pensé que querías que se quedaras así. – esta vez su semblante pierde toda amenaza, pero sigue siendo igual de serio, preocupado, preocupado por el, solo por que se ha roto en medio de la nada.

\- Podemos hacer una excepción. – la voz de Jared se suaviza, y como si Kane fuera a estar de acuerdo, comienza a desabrocharse los jeans, con movimientos fríamente calculados por su mente.

\- ¿Y perdernos el desayuno? – pregunta con molestia el aprendiz a profesor.

\- Sabes que te mueres por meterte dentro, probar las delicias del Padalecki, - la sensualidad en la voz de Jared, solo se compara con la sensualidad en que esas hundidas caderas se restriegan contra la cama, con esa tan jodida estrecha cintura, que solo provoca sostener mientras se le da una buena follada a ese redondo culo, abriendo ese agujero que seguramente apretara como el demonio.

\- Las delicias del Padalecki… ¿Es eso un dulce? – Jared ríe con la pregunta, abriendo sus piernas para dejar a Chris entrar en ellas, dejándole acomodar su erección contra sus duras nalgas; embistiendo como si le follara.

\- ¿Quieres probarlo? Por que puedo ser…realmente dulce. – las palabras de Jared no le hacen sonrojar, pero le endurecen mas, tanto así que no duda en tomar los labios de Jared, devorarlos con los suyos; acariciando cada rincón de esa dulzura que se extiende bajo el, de manera tan jodidamente sexy, Jared es puro musculo duro, bien trabajado, al cual provoca besar y morder, la ultima cosa que harás en el mundo, el apocalipsis, el cielo, el infierno, el amante perfecto de Dios, Jesús y todos los ángeles, ese es Jared, con sus gemidos roncos, que se extienden por toda la habitación, por todo el cuerpo de Kane, que vibra con cada contacto de esa piel morena.

Al menos hasta que ambos lo notan, ese peso extraño que los hace separarse.

\- Ok, ahora recuerdo por que juramos no hacerlo mas. – susurra Jared con una mueca de incredulidad, que casi es anulada por la de asco.

\- Si…definitivamente yo lo recuerdo. – concuerda Chris, levantándose de inmediato del cuerpo de Jared.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que sus erecciones vuelvan a la normalidad, a gruesas pollas escondidas en sus “fundas”, como diría Steve en una de sus conferencias sexuales.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que paso allá abajo? – pregunta Chris, viéndole desde la ventana, con preocupación de nuevo, pero esta es bien disimulada con indiferencia.

Jared permanece reposando en la cama, con su brazos puesto sobre sus ojos, cubriendo todo lo que puede afectarle, a excepción de Kane, del cual es imposible ocultarse así se meta en una habitación del pánico, o en una de las trampas de Saw; un estremecimiento de miedo recorre su cuerpo.

\- Ni loco me ocultaría allí… - murmura por lo bajo, sonriendo levemente por su estupidez.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? En serio, comienza a preocuparme que deba enviarte con la loca de Misha de nuevo. – dice un poco retorcido, sonriendo mientras recuerda que para ser psicólogo, Misha es mas como un psicópata.

\- Dude, ¿Misha?, si me llegas a enviar con ese ruso cabron de nuevo, te juro que te castrare mientras duermes. – le amenaza, poniéndose de pie, recordando lo mala idea que fue ir al psicólogo después de su ruptura con Milo.

\- Vamos, que era lo mejor, además, ¿Quién mejor para destrozar un Ventimiglia que un ruso cabrón? – pregunta con sorna, riéndose cuando Jared hace el ademan de empujarle.

\- No te seas, sabia que no debí haberte dejado ver ese especial de la mafia rusa contra la mafia italiana, demasiado Vito Corleone daña el cerebro. – sus ojos se pierden en el mar, con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, adora estar con Chris, adora recordar cada momento que el y el imbécil a su lado, han pasado juntos.

\- Tio, ¿Demasiado Vito Corleone daña el cerebro?, ¿Qué crees que no lo se?, ¿No viste a Mike emborrachado el día del cumpleaños de Tom? – no termina la pregunta, pero se esta cagando de la risa, apoyado ahora contra la pared de la habitación; recordando el rostro y las lagrimas en el marica de Welling cuando vio como su propio esposo arruinaba la fiesta, desnudándose mientras imitaba al padrino de mala manera.

\- No, no lo vi, ¿recuerdas? – Jared le da una mirada de reproche, haciendo un puchero mientras sus ojos recorren el banano que ocupa parte de la vista de la ventana, siguiendo su camino hacia abajo, donde sus ojos, sus ojos grises, llenos de tanta esperanza que incluso Chris puede sentirla, se encuentran con esos intrigantes ojos color…ni siquiera sabe como definirlos, verdes, esmeraldas, jades, no, son diamantes verdes, eso es lo que son.

Su respiración se corta, y esa mirada penetrante es como si le obligara a no apartar la vista de ellos, como si le forzara a quedarse.

\- …así que en fin…culpa…Jared…cuchas…¡JARED, JODER ESCUCHAME! – la voz en grito de Chris le hace casi tirarse por la ventana.

\- ¿¡Cual es tu problema!? – le grita de vuelta, con rabia por haber interrumpido ese trance.

\- ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – pregunta como si fuera obvio. - ¡En fin!  No sufras por el imbécil de Milo, es un cabrón, ya Tom le empotró sus golpes, y yo me tengo que ir a conocer unas  _señoritas_ , además, no quiero volver a hablar del cumpleaños de Tom, asi que…mi querido  _caballo_  creo que nos vamos.

\- Dude, eso es México, aquí se les dice  _cosas ricas. –_ y joder que asco es hablando español, pero domina trece idiomas y no se va a sentir mal por eso; nunca ha sido su fuerte estos países, pero, conociéndose, seguramente sabra español como una nativo gracias a su nueva fuente de motivación.

\- Si bueno, tu  _cosa rica,_ dijo que te esperaba allá abajo. – Con decir eso, Jared no puede evitar sonreír apenado.

\- No le digas así…

\- Baja, te digo coño, que sino, vas a perderlo. – Chris le da un empujón, sacándolo de la habitación, - Desayuna con el mientras yo busco un…

\- ¿Coño para follar? ¿Te calentó esta delicia? – se burla el gigante, recibiendo una nalgada de Chris, quien se carcajea mientras bajan la corta escalera.

\- Ve…es gay, te lo aseguro. – esas son las ultimas palabras de su amigo antes de desaparecer hacia el restaurant.    


Jared se gira con duda hacia la puerta, grande, un arco de piedra antigua, que le recuerda a Italia, sino fuera por que los mismos adornos sean canado-franceses, traídos antes del bloqueo a la isla en forma de ballena, que parece navegar a su propio ritmo.

Esa misma liberta es la que inspiro a su madre, a pintar, y a meterle a el también en ese mundo, y en esa vida; esa mujer quien murió hace tantos años, que Jared no puede hacer mas que recordarla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus ojos no tardan mucho en ver a Jensen, el local, quien esta apoyado al mismo árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo, perlado aun de sudor; su mirada parece perdida entre los turistas que caminan frente a el, unos entrando y otros saliendo por esa misma puerta que tanto hechiza a Jared.

Casi pensando que al cruzarla, se encontrara en un mundo de fantasía, con el blanco cubano esperándole, con una sonrisa y una armadura brillante.

_ Eres demasiado gay, Jared. _

_ Si, lo es. _

\- Hey… - deja salir como un suspiro, con la voz temblándole ligeramente.

\- Hey, Jared. – Jensen le saluda sonriéndole esta vez más suave. – Chris, me dijo que podías ser muy sentimental… pero pensé que seria algo mas, como que la isla se haya metido por tus ojos.

Jared le mira, interesado en sus palabras, eternamente curioso, por todo lo que le rodea, ya le decía Thomas un día “ _Tío, morirás aplastado por un robot gigante, solo por tu curiosidad”._  El sabio Tom, siempre haciéndolo reír. Increíble

_ \- ¿La isla? _

_ \- La isla,  _ algunos turistas piensan que es demasiado irreal, la forma en que vivimos, nuestras playas, nuestro suelo. – su voz es sumamente sensual, pero el local no parece notarlo, por que si lo hiciera, no se acercaría tanto a Jared, de la forma en la que lo esta haciendo.

\- No creo que sea la isla. – responde Jared, desviando nervioso la mirada, sonriendo también, aunque su cuerpo quiera temblar de miedo.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea? – la voz de Jensen le hace mirarle a los ojos, es como si su mundo se revolucionara con ella.

\- ¿Tu? –  _Oh joder…por favor, dime que ese no es un sonrojo, por favor…Dios, no seas tan cruel._

_ \- Eso si que no me lo esperaba… -  _ Jensen se ríe, suavemente, con un sonrojo cubriendo sus pecas y sus mejillas, mientras baja la mirada a sus roídos zapatos. –  _Gracias…_ quiero decir, gracias.

\- Oh…no tienes que darlas… - Jared se apresura a decirle, sus manos sin quererlo, pero deseándolo, toman los antebrazos de Jensen, humedeciéndose de ese sudor delicioso.

\- Así que… ¿yo?

\- Si, tu…

\- Solo quiero decirte Jared…que no hay manera de que tu y yo tengamos algo. – susurra Jensen, temeroso de la reacción del gigante, a quien se le ve mas triste cuando escucha esas palabras.

\- Yo…

\- Jared, no puedo tener un romance con un turista, es seria  _como tirarme a un barranco. –_ termino, de forma inteligible para el gigante de cabello castaño.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué…? – pregunta dolido, herido, derrotado.

\- Por que podría enamorarme. – es su sencilla respuesta, y es tan real, tan jodidamente real, que Jared tiene miedo, por que el, aparentemente, ya se enamoro.

\- No se que decir. – susurra Jared, alejándose de Jensen, sus manos tomando su cabello castaño y peinándolo hacia atrás.

\- No me malentiendas Jared…no eres tu, soy yo. – le asegura, lo mas serio que puede, lo mas dulce que puede.

Jare mira al suelo unas cuantas veces, de las piernas de Jensen al piso resquebrajado, y así por unos segundos incontables, en los que el local puede sentir su pena.

\- Supongo que tienes razón…no es como si pudieras salir de aquí tan fácilmente. – razona Jared, levantando la vista para sonreírle, pero Jensen parece mortalmente serio.

\- No, en realidad no es que no pueda, es que no quiero. No me iré Jared. – Jensen alza una de sus manos, acariciando el rostro de Jared, dejando un rastro oscuro allí donde le toca. – Jared, solo seamos  _amigos._

-  _¿Amigos?_  – repitió Jared, bajando su mirada, se sentía tan extraño, como si su vida hubiera dado un paso agigantado.

-  _Amigos, buenos amigos. –_ La voz de Jensen se hizo suave, casi como la miel, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, con esas palabras dichas con tanta dulzura, como si quisiera sellar las grietas del corazón que acababa de romper.

\- Amigos. – Jared sonrió, algo apenado por su conducta desesperada por conseguir el amor del cubano, quien se alejo, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?, vivo cerca de la costa, y mi hermana Mac prepara comida deliciosa. – señalo hacia al mar que se extendía delante de ellos, en el cual Jared se perdió unos segundos, observándolo un tanto pensativo.

\- ¿Te molesta si llevo a Chris? – pregunto, cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. – Es que…no me lo podre sacar de encima.

\- Supongo que es por que son mejores amigos… - Las arruguitas en los ojos de Jensen se volvieron a formar al este sonreír.

Despedirse de Jensen es lo mas difícil que ha hecho en la vida, tardan al menos quince minutos dándose mirada, hasta que Jared se digna a soltarle la mano al local, quien antes de retirarse deja un caliente beso sobre su mejilla, lo caliente es por sus labios, y la erección que ese simple roce deja entre sus pantalones.

El cubano se retira, con su piel dorada brillando al sol mientras baja en la moto que resulta no se mas que una extraña bicicleta, de la cual Jared se estaría descojonando, sino fuera por que sus ojos se quedan pegados en el movimiento sensual, como todo lo que ve Jared en Jensen, de las piernas del local blanco, quien pedalea con tranquilidad, y si Jared se hubiese fijado un poco mas, hubiese notado las miradas y sonrisas que Jensen le dedicaba al sentirse observado.

  
Aun cuando el hombre pecoso se pierde entre las estrechas calles y los turistas; Jared no deja de ver el lugar por donde lo ha hecho, embobado en el sitio hasta que una media hora mas tarde, Chris le saca bruscamente de su habitación.

\- ¿Conseguiste su numero? – pregunta Chris con una sonrisa, zarandeando el hombro del idiota que aun parece perdido.

\- Ehhh…ah...Si…su dirección, Jensen no tiene celular. – murmura, bajando su mirada al suelo.

\- Eso es mejor que nada. – Chris hace una mueca de confusión, que pasa desapercibida para Jared, quien sigue mirando el piso.- Vamos a comer, anda, que ya casi esta listo.

La noche llega rápido, para ambos turistas, quienes pasan la mañana y parte de la tarde tomando fotos en el fuerte de La Habana, con costosas cámaras que Jared no suelta ni loco, la ultima vez que le presto una cámara a Chris este la vendió en  _Ebay,_  pero no por eso no se atreve a dárselas, sino por el hecho de que Jared, como un mismo idiota, fue el primer comprador de esta, decepcionado por la perdida de su vieja cámara, que resulto ser la misma que había comprado, quizo matar a Chris.

 - Vamos, una ultima foto y a casa de tu  _cosa rica_. – Le dice con su recién adquirido acento cubano, el cual ya le toca los cojones a Jared.

\- No le digas así, Jensen y yo no tenemos nada. – replica Jared, en una voz tan deprimente que a el mismo le provoca golpearse contra la pared mas cercana o lanzarse de uno de los cañones.

\- Hey…Jay, tu sabes… - Chris comienza a hablar, y Jared no puede tomarlo en serio, por que joder, esta imitando ese acento chino mal hecho, que aprendió de Misha, quien para su gusto, paso mucho tiempo entre la gente oriental.

\- Cállate. – le espeta antes de que empiece de nuevo. – Ya sabes mi advertencia sobre Misha.

\- Tio, sabes que algún día tendrás que volver a verlo; tu hermana lo invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños…oh…cierto, ella no te invito a ti. – Chris movió su mano en el aire, restándole con el gesto importancia al asunto.

\- Es una perra, cree que puede tener a todos mis amigos atados por su coño. – Sus fuertes palabras lo asombran a el mismo, quien sonríe con la ocurrencia de su mente, pero solo dice la verdad, su hermana es una perra, que merece nada de el y de su herencia.

\- No te preocupes, no es tan buena en la cama como ella cree. – Las palabras de Chris no le afectan nada, Kane parece haberse acostado con medio clan  Padalecki.

\- ¿Por casualidad no tuviste sexo con mi padre también? – pregunto Jared mientras recorrían el camino que llevaba del fuerte a la playa.

\- Se negó, pero si fuese sido así, pues seria como el macho alfa entre los Padaleckis, ¿no? – Chris alzo una ceja mientras observaba el camino empedrado que se extendia hacia la bahía y hacia la ciudad, con una bifurcación atestada de turistas.

\- Como dije, cállate.

La casa de Jensen es pequeña, y se puede saber cual es por que la moto-bicicleta graciosa, esta estacionada frente a la puerta de una pequeña cabaña de piedra, a trescientos metros de la playa; cerca de un “lujoso” restaurant, de donde Jensen viene saliendo, según ambos canadienses pueden ver.

Ackles, parece rodeado por una masa de cosas pequeñas, de todo los colores, niños, que se arremolinan a su alrededor como si fuera un vendedor de helados, o de dulces, a Jared le gustan los dulces.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea? – pregunta es voz alta, es mas como una pregunta personal, pero realizada asi, con la mala suerte de que Chris le escucha.

A lo lejos, Jensen salta por la arena, correteando a los pequeños que se lanzan sin piedad contra el, haciéndole caer sobre la humedad arena, llenándose todos de agua salada, pero parece no importarles, por que se siguen moviendo de un lado a otro de la bahía, pero sin alejarse mucho de la costa.

\- ¿Qué sea de que? – pregunta curioso por saber que pasa por la mente del chico a su lado, por el le diría bebe, eso es lo que es Jared aun con veintiocho años; con todos esos pucheros y rabietas que agarra en los momentos mas inesperados.

\- Su profesión… ¿cartero? – trata, imaginando que Jensen le había entregado un paquete a la señora del hotel.

\- Doctor. – contesta Chris simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros, pisando la arena bajo sus pies y tratando de dejar sus huellas bien plasmadas allí, como si eso le subiera el ego.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Jared con voz aguda, suspicaz, una sonrisa a medio formar en su moreno rostro.

\- Doctor, parece un doctor. – Chris se encoge de hombros, y habla como si dijera “Duh, ¿Qué no lo vez cabeza de chorlito?”, pero no lo dirá en voz alta, por que el mar esta muy cerca y Padalecki muy grande, además, le gusta su camisa; le costo follarse a la dependienta con esa extraña erupción en sus muslos.

\- ¿Parece…? ¡No luce como un doctor! – Exclama, sin notar como en suspiro, los ojos de Jensen están sobre el, al escuchar su voz grave sobre los gritos de los niños a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué no crees que sea doctor? – le cuestiona Kane, fijándose con malicia como las mejillas de Jensen están sonrojadas mientras se acerca, con sus manos en los bolsillos y arrastrando los pies descalzos sobre la arena, que yace humedad por las fuertes marejadas.

\- ¡Porque no luce como uno! ¿Has visto a Jensen? ¡Te digo que es un cartero! – Exclama Jared, un poco mas alto de lo normal, pero no se da cuenta de lo que sucede ni de porque razón Chris se esta carcajeando, doblado por la mitad y rojo del esfuerzo. - ¿Qué coño te pasa?

\- Hola, Jared.

La voz de Jensen le hace casi caerse hacia atrás, como si un gran mazo le golpeara en la frente, con la realización de que Jensen seguramente le estaba escuchando, cuando le dijo a Chris que era cartero, de forma un tanto desaforada para si mismo, quien mantenía siempre un buen semblante.

\- Lo siento….no era mi intención ofenderte… - murmura no sabiendo que hacer con sus manos que se aferran a la cámara.

_ \- Bueno… _ no es así de mal ser cartero, pero soy doctor, como casi todo el mundo en esta isla, y tengo mis metas trazadas como pediatra que soy, de ahí a que hoy me tocara chequear a los chicos del centro, ¿Te impresiona? – Sonríe Jensen, al ver que Jared realimente luce avergonzado por lo que ha hecho y dicho, con su mirada fija en cualquier lado menos en sus ojos verdes. – De verdad,  _no tenes nada de lo que preocuparte…_ nada de lo que preocuparse Jared.

\- Lo siento…no quise decir que…es que…y bueno…

Jensen se apresura a presionar su dedo índice contra esos labios rosa, deteniendo que siga soltando balbuceos y que se humille mas de lo que ya hizo en el día.

-  _Tranquilo…_ es normal, no somos doctores comunes, somos doctores para la gente…y creo que tu amigo aquí necesita una buena cerveza, ¿Tú quieres una? – pregunta entre amable y algo que Jared no detecta, pero Chris si, es deseo, deseo de quedarse a solas con el y hablar y quizás hacer algo mas, bueno, quizás no, definitivamente hacer algo mas.

\- Ok, ¿Dónde puedo tomarme esa cerveza? – Se apresura a preguntar el Canadiense mas bajo, encaminándose al restauran.

\- Mi amiga  _Laura_  es la que atiende el lugar,  _la dueña_ , ella te servirá… _¡Laura! ¡Ven aquí! -_  Es casi imposible para Jared recordar que Jensen es un hombre, no cuando se tiene tanta semejanza como un ángel, y esta seguro que todos los seres celestiales no tienen una voz tan sensual como la de Jensen.

Una morena de ojos extremadamente aceitunas, con imposibles caderas delineadas, se acerca a ellos, sonriendo al mas alto de los turistas y luego al mas bajo, Chris no pierde tiempo en guiñarle un ojo, y ella no pierde tiempo en pensar que ese será su hombre esta noche.

-  _Turistas, ¿Es el alto el hombre que te trae duro como roca, Jenny? –_ Ella se ríe alto, realmente ruidosa pero sin perder esa tonalidad femenina que hipnotiza a los dos extranjeros. –  _Realmente esta guapo, para comérselo entero, espero que eso sea lo que planeas hacer, por que ni yo desaprovecharía algo así de jugoso como ese moreno rico, dios, lo lamería de arriba abajo y pasaría mi lengua por todo ese cuello, definitivamente tienes que morder ese cuello Jensen…_

_ \- ¡LAURA! –  _ Jensen esta mas que sonrojado, esta hirviendo de vergüenza y ruega a quien lo escuche primero que Jared, ni su amigo charlatán le hayan escuchado, porque le apenaría saber lo que sea que se piensen esos dos de Laura, esa loca maniaca a la cual debió callarle la boca desde que la abrió. -  _¡Se te agradece no avergonzarme en publico!_

_ \- Lo siento, pecas, pero es que este hombre, sin duda el mejor que ha posado sus ojos en ti, vamos, anda, dale duro o que te de a ti duro, la verdad…ya yo tengo el mío. –  _ Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, la mujer se gira hacia Chris que la ve con una sonrisa segura de inmediato. – Mi nombre es Laura, debes ser Christian.

\- Si, un placer  _señorita. –_ Sonríe, como un lobo cazando a su presa, y a Jared le da asco, por dios, aun no entiende muy bien eso del coqueteo heterosexual.

\- Y tu debes ser Jared, el chico de mi chico. – A la mujer le causa gracia la expresión consternada que pasa por el rostro de Jared unos segundos antes de sonreír grande, fingiendo una sonrisa con hoyuelos, que a pesar de no ser radiante, deja a la mujer algo atónita. –  _Definitivamente el mejor, no lo dejes escapar… -_ le habla ausentemente a Jensen, palmeándole el hombro antes de alejarse, tomando de la mano a Chris.

  
\- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunta Jared cuando ambos salen del bar restaurant, están muy cerca el uno del otro, sintiendo el calor que desprende cada cuerpo, y Jared, bueno siempre le han dicho que es una estufa con patas, eso se puede ver por la manera en la que Jensen se retiene de no restregarse contra su cuerpo, impregnándose de ese olor que Jared desprende, sudarse con su piel morena, tocarlo, dios , el solo pensar en tocarlo hace a sus pies encogerse sobre la arena que comienza a enfriarse.

\- Nada, es una loca, ¿Vamos a mi casa o quieres ver el mar? – pregunta, al ver como la mirada de Jared se pierde en las oscuras aguas, aunque su mirada rápidamente cambia a una de deseo, que lo devora por dentro cuando esos ojos avellanas se fijan en el. - ¿Q-Qué? – pregunta, pasando saliva por su repentinamente seca garganta.

\- Eh…si, quiero decir, vamos a tu casa…pero… ¿puedo tomarte…una foto? – pregunta, alzando su cámara y señalando con su cabeza el mar.

\- Oh…claro…claro, no estoy muy acostumbrado, pero trata de…solo se bueno conmigo. – Tartamudea torpemente, el no es un hombre de fotos, y menos cuando el que va a tomarle la foto es Jared, que le ve de arriba abajo, mientras el toma posición al borde de la bahía.

\- Te ves hermoso… - Jared no puede evitar que las palabras se deslicen de su lengua, observando la tensión con la que Jensen esta de pie, pero es lo de menos le importa, porque, haciendo trampas, puede ver a Jensen a través de la cámara, deleitarse con su figura, con su piel dorada que a esas horas de la noche parece mármol, con las tenues luces que rodean la bahía, tranquila y silenciosa pese al sonido del mar chocar contra el fuerte no muy lejos de allí.

Quizás fue el calor, esa química entre los dos que surgió desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, en el que Jensen le sonrió por primera vez y en el que Jared dejo que su corazón fuera flechado por el caprichoso de Cupido; tal vez solo fue que Jared dejo caer su cámara a un lado, por que era mas interesante tocar esa piel que admirarla, al menos por el momento.

Por eso no tarda en empotrar a Jensen contra la puerta de su casa, restregando ambas erecciones, dejando que la pasión fluya en la sangre hirviente de ambos cuerpos, necesitados del roce del uno contra el otro para conseguir existir.

Pero no tarda en descubrir que Jensen no es de esos hombres que se abren de piernas así porque si, no, es todo lo contrario, es un hombre como el, que le gusta no solo dominar sino dejarse dominar, por la fuerza.

El cubano no tarda en ponerle de espaldas contra la madera, restregando su erección contra el muslo de un muy necesitado Padalecki, que debido a su altura, y a que Jensen no le deja flexionar bien sus caderas, termina follandose la cadera de Jensen, raspando la piel del local con la textura ruda de su jean.

No hay palabras cruzadas, solo jadeos de uno y del otro, ambos buscando la liberación en el orgasmo, pero de la nada, sorprendiéndole como lleva todo el día, Jensen aprieta su erección con una de sus manos, la que no le esta marcando las caderas, y luego hace esa cosa que hace a Jared jadear ronco y golpearse el tope de su cabeza contra la puerta.

Y Jensen solo esta dándole la presión que necesita, masajeando su polla entre sus dedos, que bombean la carne caliente, ahora fuera del pantalón, al aire libre de lo que Jared de un vistazo reconoce como la sal de Jensen, decorada con muchas plantas a las cuales no le conoce el nombre, y varias aves, algunas vendadas, o eso cree, porque en ese instante la lengua de Jensen , esta lamiendo su cuello, forzándole con una de sus rodillas a abrir las piernas, para poder colarse entre ellas.

Y solo, por si fuera poco, el pulgar del pecoso no deja de rozar ese lugar sensible debajo de la cabeza de su polla, estrujándolo como si su polla estuviera hecha de goma, y la verdad es que si alguien mas le hubiera hecho eso hubiera gritado de dolor y le hubiera dado un puñetazo de aquí a la luna, pero es Jensen, y lo que logra es muy diferente, sus rodillas pierden fuerzas y queda colgando de los hombros de Jensen, que sonríe, no es la primera vez que ha hecho eso con alguien, de eso Jared esta seguro.

\- Pensé…que…¡Oh joder! ¡Maldición si! – Jared se retuerce, su aliento caliente sobre el cuello de Jensen, que apenas y ha alcanzado a quitarse la camisa. – eras…eras…pediatra…solo…

\- Lo soy… - contesta, tranquilo, pero su voz esta llena de lujuria, al ver a semejante hombre perderse en sus caricias. – Solo estudie como funciona el cuerpo…y se que aquí… - su dedo índice frota la entrada de la uretra, como si quisiera meterse dentro del pequeño orificio, Jared se retuerce, y casi se cae del fuerte agarre que marca la piel pecosa de los hombros de Jensen. – y aquí... – esta de vuelta en ese punto debajo de la esponjosa piel, frotando sin cesar. – son realmente sensibles. - ¿Lo sientes Jared?

\- Ssssssi… - Sisea, extendiendo la “S” de manera larga y concisa como si de una serpiente se tratara.

Su espalda desnuda, gracias a las manos de Jensen, que no sabe en que momento se la han arrancado de los hombros, ahora resbala por la piedra lisa de la pared detrás de el, el sudor que brota de su piel haciendo mas fácil el deslizarse, llevándose a Jensen con el, dejando al hombre blanco sentado sobre sus muslos a medio desnudar.

Es una posición rara, la que tiene Jensen sobre el, su mano masturbándole, mientras la otra explora su torso con lentas caricias que van desde su cuello, pasando por su clavícula, hasta sus pezones erectos, pellizcándolo cada vez que esos dedos curiosos y traviesos se topan con ellos, llegando a su ombligo, el cual Jared se deleita cada vez que Jensen le da pequeños caricias a su alrededor.

De sus labios solo saben que están sobre los suyos, es lo único que es capaz de procesar su mente de los pecadores labios regordetes que tanto ha deseado morder ese día, Jensen se ha hecho desear demasiado este día, y la mente de Padalecki comienza a pensar que ya es hora de reclamar un poco de ese cuerpo, de cobrarse el robo de su paz mental.

Un sonido seco, mezclado con una jadeo de los labios hinchados y deliciosamente rojos de Jensen, se suma al ardor que este siente cuando no tiene el cuerpo de Jared cerca, pero en cambio su espalda esta contra el frio piso.

No tarda en divisar a Jared, que se haya de pie, bajando sus pantalones por esas largas e interminables piernas, que Jensen quiere lamer de arriba abajo, morder cada rincón oculto en ellas, quiere hacer demasiadas cosas con este hombre, que su corazón late desbocado en su pecho con el pensamiento de que puede lograrlo.

Susurra el nombre del gigante, sentándose en el suelo a la vez que sus manos van y vienen por sus piernas, bajando con sus dientes, bajo la mirada deseosa de Jared, sus boxers, dejando que su lengua se escape  por un lengüetazo directo a los testículos de Jared, dándole como recompensa el ver como la polla de Jared se contrae, pegándose contra su vientre.

Lo esta provocando, eso lo sabe Jared mejor que nadie, Jensen quiere hacerle suplicar para que se la chupe, y eso puede saberlo por los sonidos obscenos que esta haciendo cada vez que succiona la vena que sobresale de su muslo; no hay nada que desee mas –quizás meterse en ese culo apretado o que Jensen se la meta a el – que Jensen atrape su polla con esa pecadora boca, que lo succione hasta dejarlo jodidamente seco y exhausto.

Quiere que le chupe el alma por la polla.

Un gemido ronco de protesta, y un jalón en su corto cabello, es todo lo que Jensen necesita, no se hace de rogar, por que a el mismo se le hace agua la boca de pensar en a que sabrá esa polla, le da una lamida tentativa en la punta, y el sabor agridulce pero sobre todo dulce, le llega como una explosión de sabor en su boca, y el pensamiento de si la semilla de Jared será como el elixir de los dioses le golpea, exigiéndose el mismo a arropar con sus labios gran parte de la polla de Jared, no mas lamidas tentativas.

Succiona el tronco, ensalivándolo, adorándolo como si fuera lo único por lo que se merece vivir, tan concentrado esta en darle placer a Jared, que esta vagamente consiente de que al susodicho lo tiene gimiendo alto de placer, apretando dolorosamente su cabello con su mano. Curioso por saber la expresión de Jared, ralentiza un poco su tarea, pero hundiendo sus mejillas para hacer mas constrictora, el agarre de sus labios sobre la palpitante verga.

Se lleva una sorpresa cuando sus verdes cristalinos se consiguen con los de Jared, que le mira nublado de deseo y de mas, pidiendo, clamando, con sus ojos por un poco mas de esos labios, por un poco mas de esa boca, y Jensen sabe lo que quiere, deja de sostener su cadera.

Padalecki da rienda suelta a sus deseos, y un gemido ronco sale de sus labios cuando por fin esta cumpliendo una de las fantasías que ha tenido durante el día, follarse a Jensen por la boca, sus labios cubiertos de saliva totalmente dóciles y sumisos a las potentes embestidas que Jared da contra el, dejando que su polla llegue al fondo de la garganta y su vello quede contra la nariz de Jensen por unos segundos en los que mantiene la profunda penetración.

Pronto Jensen comienza a gemir, añadiendo mas y mas deliciosas vibraciones en el pedazo de carne que le atraviesa, causando que su entrada, oculta aun en su ropa interior, se contraiga, de imaginar que Jared le cojera el culo como lo hace con su boca.

De un tirón Jared se sale de su boca, dejando que la saliva fluya libre de sus labios, cayendo al suelo y colgando de su barbilla, y por si se pudiera ser mas caliente, Jared no se conforma con la vista de sus abusados labios, de su boca aun abierta, lista para recibirle de nuevo, no, el extranjero no se conforma, porque, sujetando su polla de la base, comienza a volver su rostro un desastre de saliva y liquido preseminal que le deja pulsando en los pantalones, cada vez que la punta de la polla de Jared roza su barbilla, incluso el muy maldito acaricia con ella su nariz, sus mejillas olerán a Jared por días, de eso esta seguro, por no hablar de sus labios, voluminosos y carmesís, de tanto chupar.

El sexo mas sucio que ha tenido, el, una persona que prefiere el sexo lento, y sin embargo allí esta, con el Padalecki follandole la boca de nuevo, haciéndolo atragantarse con esa gran polla, pero por mas que se atore con ella, Jared no se detiene, si apenas y le da tiempo a respirar.

Jensen quiere aplicar sus técnicas, esa que el tiempo le ha enseñado, de chupar vergas del color y en el empaque que vinieran, esta es sin duda la mas impúdica que le ha tocado y esta como que jodidamente enamorado de ella, de hecho esta por montarle un altar y rezar que todos los días a partir de este momento, le folle la boca todas las mañanas.

Si.

Esta enloqueciendo.

No.

Jared le esta enloqueciendo.

Solloza cuando Jared parece cansarse de su boca, y jura que sino fuera por que esta pulsante en sus cortos pantalones, porque su entrada se esta contrayendo, sintiendo la necesidad de ser brutalmente asaltada por ese gigante, Jensen desearía que Jared le llenara el rostro de semen, terminando de clamarle como suyo, aunque duela pensar en que ocurrirá cuando todo este giro de pasión termine.

\- Wow…

La voz de Jared, algo ronca, para no haber sido quien ha tenido diez minutos una polla taladrándole la garganta; sube sus ojos hacia el de nuevo, apartándolos de el miembro aun a la altura de sus labios.

\- Jodidamente wow…eso fue…wow…

Si, le reconforta saber al cubano que no es el único que ha perdido la habilidad de vocalizar palabra alguna.

Jensen se alza sobre sus pies, tomando a Jared de su cintura, estrecha como no tienes idea pero firme, y seguramente es lo que le servirá de soporte para que esas caderas embistan duro y veloz en donde mas le desea.

Sus labios abusados, pero aun hambrientos, no piden permiso para adueñarse de los otros, tomándolos entre los suyos, clamándolos como solo ellos podrán hacerlos de ahora en adelante, un pensamiento alentador para el gigante Padalecki, que le guía contra la pared, pero falla estrepitosamente al escuchar la cerámica reventar el piso.

Jensen no le tiempo de girar a ver que diablos ha destrozado, en cambio lo guía con cuidado de no cortarse los pies hacia la habitación al fondo de la casa, la cama se ve cómoda, y el cuarto esta sencillamente decorado, a excepción de una de las paredes, recubiertas de dibujos infantiles, que hacen a Jared sentir su corazón hincharse de amor.

\- Son de los niños a los que he curado… muchos de ellos pacientes de  _Chernobyl…_  - por lo que puede escuchar, aun tiene raciocinio restante en su cabeza como para hablar, aunque esta seguro que Jared ya no esta prestándole atención, si algo sabe en su vida es que los hombres con los que se ha acostado adoran su trasero pecoso, y Jared no es la excepción. - ¿Algo que quieras?

La seductora pregunta hace al Padalecki alzar su vista al joven que le mira con una de esas miradas que tumbarían a cualquiera al suelo.

\- Si, pienso en como conseguirlo.

\- Mas como en como ganártelo.

\- ¿Aun no te he ganado?

\- No esa parte…quizás me hayas follado la boca, mas como que te apareaste con mi boca, pero…aun no has llegado al gran premio.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Están ahora tan cerca el uno del otro, con las rodillas de Jensen tocando el borde de la cama, y la barbilla del Padalecki contra su clavícula. Y el cubano no tiene a donde escapar, y tampoco es que quiera luchar.

Jared le desnuda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándole sobre la mullidla superficie, con las piernas abiertas y alzadas al aire, sosteniéndolo de los tobillos, a el, Jensen Ackles, quien nunca ha tenido sexo con la luz encendida, ahora esta allí totalmente expuesto y ligeramente inseguro de que pueda mantenerse junto, no al menos cuando Jared, esta frotando su polla contra su muslo, dejando un rastro mojado por donde la frota, jodidamente duro, como un puto adolescente.

Las manos callosas de escalar montañas, acarician ahora los muslos imposiblemente abiertos, llegando a donde le aguarda su gran premio, ese que Jensen guarda celosamente entre sus glúteos, bien firmes, para mas placer de Jared. Los dedos son un poco violentos cuando le abren el culo, dejando a la vista la entrada del local, rodeada de diminutos vellos y contrayéndose, como si necesitara que la llenaran de inmediato.

Y aunque ya sentía su polla reventar, Jared centro su atención en la de Jensen, no era tan grande como la de el, pero era hermosa, todo lo hermosa que una polla podía ser, y sus testículos, perfectamente afeitados, era una vista para deleitarse y saborear.

Cuando Jensen sintió la lengua de Jared, lamer desde su aun expuesta entrada, hasta la punta de su polla, un gritico un tanto humillante se escapo de sus labios.

-  _Dios mío…oh dios mío… -_ Las palabras dichas en su lenguaje nativo con su acento cubano, derritieron al extranjero, que no tardo en casi chuparle el culo a su amante, pensando que si Jensen seguía blasfemando en español, lo mataría de un ataque.

Ensalivarle todo el culo no le toma mucho, pero el sabor de Jensen es adictivo, y Jared se consigue asimismo dándole la mejor follada de culo con lengua a Jensen que este ha recibido en su vida sexual, haciéndole pensar que Jared es como un ángel del sexo, que ha bajado del cielo solo para desvirgarle en cada aspecto sexual, o mejorar su experiencia.

Dos dedos en el culo después, Jensen se contrae deliciosamente, dándole una prueba al Padalecki de lo que sentirá cuando se introduzca en el, cuando finalmente le clame como suyo, porque su cuerpo le pide hacerlo, marcarlo. No se molesta en frotarle la próstata con los dedos, si algo aprendió de Milo es a conseguirla con su polla, además de que Jensen esta por reventar, y ahora con tres dedos en su culo, dilatándolo imposiblemente, abriéndose dentro de el, y dándole el panorama de ese perfecto rojo interior, que seguramente le abrasara con su calor.

Su polla, al igual que la de Jensen, esta chorreando sobre las sabanas, mojándolo todo. Con su propia mano, recoge un poco del liquido de Jensen, tomando el pre semen en sus dedos y lubricándose su polla, ganándose una mirada ardiente de Jensen, que se sujeta los muslos, expectante por lo que Jared hará a continuación.

Pero Jared le sorprende, como lleva haciendo desde que conoció, y no le penetra, en cambio, se recuesta sobre el, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con el propio, apenas dejándole respirar cuando ese cuadrado torso se aplasta contra el suyo, los pezones de ambos frotándose contra la piel del otro, cuando Jared comienza un baile extraño, con sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas, dejando la punta de su polla en toda su entrada, probando su resistencia, tanto mental como física.

Se besan, es como una regla entre ellos, una silenciosa que lleva a sus lenguas pelearse por el control de sus bocas, besar es el punto fuerte de Jensen, así que no tarda en follarle la boca al Padalecki con su lengua, incluso toma la del gigante entre sus labios y la chupa tal y como hizo con la polla que comienza a abrirse paso a su interior.

El cuerpo de Jared se arquea un poco, buscando la mejor posición para introducirla toda, y Jensen busca desesperadamente sostenerse de esos fuertes hombros, sin embargo las manos de Jared están atadas a las suyas, y este no le suelta, solo le da una mirada de advertencia, con un gruñido que le deja quieto en el sitio.

Cuando por fin se introduce, Jared esta palpitante en ese interior de terciopelo, que tal y como pensó, se contrae, haciendo mas deliciosa la presión que ya con su estreches ejercía desde un principio en la penetración.

El sudor de Jared ayuda mucho en que ambos cuerpos se deslicen el uno sobre el otro, ambos siseando cuando los erectos pezones se rozan entre si, o cuando los talones de Jensen se encajan dolorosamente en las nalgas de Jared, provocando una poderosa embestida.

Si fueran novios, o amantes de toda la vida, ese baile sensual de sus cuerpo estaría justificado por el simple hecho de que sus cuerpos se conocerían de hace mucho tiempo, pero no se justifica, porque esta es la primera vez que se tocan, aun así, ambos, sienten, aunque no lo digan, que esta haciendo el amor, con Jensen ofreciéndose a Jared esta vez, dándole a probar esa parte de si mismo que nadie a probado.

Su corazón.

Sin condón, y sin nada de por medio mas que la saliva. Jared se corre en el cálido interior que le aprieta, al mismo tiempo que Jensen se arquea, rozando con desespero su pene en los abdominales de Jared, lo suficientemente firmes como para traerle al orgasmo cuando aun Jared esta depositando su semilla dentro, en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Se siente como si ambos subieran a una nube de placer, aun cuando Jared comienza a ablandarse en su interior, hasta el punto de que su polla se desliza afuera por si sola, trayendo consigo parte de la corrida de Padalecki, que resbala por los glúteos de Jensen hasta caer en la cama.

Ambos gimen con esto, sonrojados, llenos de sudor y amor que brota de sus poros, cansados, y sumamente listos para repetirlo una vez recuperen el aliento.

\- ¿Te vas entonces?

La voz de Jensen le saca de sus pensamientos, en los que ha estado sumido por unas dos horas sin dejar de mirar a la playa, sentado sobre la arena, semi desnudo, con solo sus boxers puestos, pero a esa hora de la mañana, casi las cuatro, donde apenas y pasa uno que otro transeúnte por las rocas, pasando la borrachera o levantándose para ir a trabajar, lo que es mas común.

Jared no quiere girarse, no cuando los brazos de Jensen rodean sus hombros y tiran de el hasta recostarle de su pecho, sumergiéndole en su calor, que es refrescante para su alma.

\- ¿Jay?... ¿Jared?

\- No lo se…

\- Puedes quedarte un poco más…

La verdad es que se ha quedado en la isla dos semanas mas que lo que había previsto, lleva tres semanas entre los brazos de Jensen, no queriendo separarse de el, pero tampoco queriendo enamorarse.

La decisión ha sido difícil, y luego que Chris se haya ido la semana pasada, después de una pelea monumental con Jared, que lo dejo fuera de juego por veinte horas; al fin le ha planteado al cubano de ojos verdes que necesita marcharse, que su vida no da para que se asiente en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

\- Siempre puedes llamar al hospital, o enviar cartas… - susurra Jensen, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, donde se comienza a ver los primeros rayos del sol.

\- Siempre puedo volver…

\- No, Jay… _volviendo me harás daño…mucho daño…_

_ \- Pero no puedo dejarte…no puedo…me duele en… _ mi corazón.

\- ¿No crees que también daña el mío? Si te vas…me gustaría decir que no volvieras, solo para protegerme,  _cuidarme de que me hieras_ , pero no puedo Jay… va a ser horrible sin ti… _muy malo sin ti._

_ \- Mi vida no esta aquí. _

_ \- Bueno, tengo malas noticias para ti… -  _ Jensen le suelta, dejándole desamparando en la arena mientras se aleja unos pasos hacia la playa _. – Mi vida esta aquí, no puedo irme Jared, ni siquiera si tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo me iré, ¡Entiende eso! ¡Te amo! ¡Por dios! ¡Estoy como un idiota por ti! ¿¡Y que es lo único que dices!? ¡Que tu vida no esta aquí! ¡Detesto que la…!_

En su ira realmente justificada, Jensen no se da cuenta del momento en el que Jared se ha levantado, acercándose a el y colocándole la mano en la boca, callándole con ese simple y gentil movimiento que le deja un poco descolocado.

\- No entiendo lo que dices. – susurra, con temor de recibir un derechazo de Jensen, quien solo rueda los ojos.

\- Lo siento, hable demasiado rápido. – se disculpa, incluso si no quiere hacerlo, porque piensa que todo es culpa de Jared por venir  joder su idea de vida normal, transformándola en perfecta y algo agónica, para después arrancársela de un tajo.

\- Jen, no quiero romper contigo. – murmura, rodeando la cintura del local con sus largos brazos.

\- No somos nada, Jared.

\- Entonces seamos algo.

\- ¿Cómo que?

\- Como esposos.

\- ¿Cómo que?

\- ¿Esposos…pareja…casados?  _¿Juntos?_

\- ¿Novios?

\- Mas que eso…

Los ojos de Jensen se abren, grandes justo antes de que suelte una risotada que resuena en la playa; moviendo todo su pecho, dirigiéndose a la playa, dejando que el agua fría humedeciera sus pies.

-  _¡Yo, casado con un hombre!_

_ -  _ ¿Jen? ¿Qué haces? – pregunta siguiéndole, viendo como el cubano no le teme a las aguas frías que con el sol naciente se calentaran. - ¡Jen!

-  _¡Estas loco! ¡Totalmente loco!_  – Exclama con una sonrisa, acercándose a Jared y jalándolo al mar. – _¡Vamos!_

\- ¡Jensen! ¿Sabes? Algunos de nosotros agradeceríamos que nos hablaran en nuestro idioma… - se ríe, tomando al rubio de la cintura, frenando que le introduzca en las aguas, pero es muy tarde, porque Jensen ya le ha empapado con el agua que lleva en su cuerpo.

\- Oh…pero si yo también lo desearías, además,  _hablas español de un hermoso_  que me dejas embobado. – Le complace con el halago, solo porque quiere ver esos hoyitos formarse en las mejillas del alto, que obviamente lo hace, acercándose a besarlo.

Se siente como si fueran años que llevan conociendo el cuerpo del otro, mágico, como esas historias de hadas, de príncipes encontrando sus amores, ambos lo saben, ambos pueden sentirlo, y saben que si desperdician esto, nunca mas tendrán una oportunidad de sentirse completos.

\- No se que hacer… - susurra Jared, apoyando su frente contra la de Jensen, que cierra sus ojos, ocultando su mirada triste de los susceptibles de Jared, esos que pueden verlo todo y mas.

\- No hagas nada…solo di que si, que te quedaras…por favor…

\- Jen…

\- No quiero que te vayas, si tu vida no esta aquí… ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Porque…

\- ¿Qué? – Le pregunta, forzándole a responder, sosteniendo sus antebrazos con sus manos, que a pesar de lo grande que es Jared, no parecen pequeñas sobre su cuerpo, no como el primer dia al menos.

\- Tienes razón, no le he preguntado a mi corazón si debería quedarme. – su mirada segura de si misma, animosa, levanta el alma de Jensen, recogiéndola del suelo y pegándola de nuevo a donde pertenece, con la realización de lo que esta diciendo Jared con esas palabras, lo que implican, lo que envuelven.

\- Tu…tu te quedaras… - casi solloza, una lagrima traicionera cayendo por su mejilla, pero Jared no la deja caer todo el camino, no, la recoge con sus labios.

\- No dije eso Jen. – lo dice solo para molestar, recordando todo lo que una vez pensó cuando le conoció, toda esa inseguridad de que Jensen no fuera para el, y luego de que fuera demasiado bueno para su persona.

-  _Tonto…_ \- masculla, empujándole lejos de su cuerpo y dirigiéndose al mar.

\- ¿Sabes Jen? Debes enseñarme a enamorarme de la isla. – sonríe Jared siguiéndole, con el sol a mitad del cielo, calentando las frías aguas tal y como Jared había aprendido de Jensen que siempre hacia, a diferencia de las playas europeas, donde el agua era tan fría que ni un baño provocaba tomar.

\- Ya te enseñe tres veces recuerdas, tonto, tras las roca, en el fuerte, sobre la arena, ahora te voy a enseñar a amar  _el mar cubano._

La mirada seductora de Jensen es suficiente para que Jared corra de vuelta a la casa, buscando el pasaje de vuelta a Canadá y regresando a la carrera igual de exaltado, rompiendo el billete de camino al mar, bajo la mirada atónita de Jensen.

-  _Quiero aprender más del mar, Jen_. – se rie lanzándose sobre Jensen, que se cae hacia atrás, incapaz de soportar tal tackleada hacia atrás, cayendo ambos en el mar. – Y luego tienes que enseñarme a amar a las palmeras.

\- Cerdo americano.

\- ¡Hey!

OWARI~

 

 


End file.
